Metal Vicky (OŁ MAJ GASZ PRAWDZIFFA HISTORIA)
UWAGA! Oryginalny tekst został usunięty z kripipasta łiki (Ciekaaaaawe czeeemuuu), więc musiałam dodać coś od siebie (wow ta oryginalność) To osiedle zawsze było spokojnym miejscem, póki nie pojawiła się tutaj pewna dziewczyna, która zaburzyła spokój... DOBRA CHUJ NAS TO OBCHODZI Wstaję. Słońce bezlitośnie razi mnie po ryju. (Nie) ubrałam się i poszłam na dół na śniadanie. Tam już siedziała moja siora. Miała dopiero 69 lat a już mnie wkurwiała jak te cholerne pidgeye w pokemon goł goł! Ciągle wchodziła bez pytania do mojego pokoju i niszczyła wszystko, co stanie jej na drodze, gdyż nie posiadam tajemniczego artefaktu zwanego kluczem. 7 Lat różnicy to stanowczo za wiele. Jem moje puatki z Jeffem na opakowaniu. Wstaję od stołu i wychodzę do szkoły. Chodzenie do niej było zbyt długie i nudne, więc zawsze jadę tam autobusem. To i tak nic nie zmienia ale chuj, przynajmniej więcej linijek w wordzie. Autobus jak zwykle się spóźnia, nie to co idealna JA. Gdy siedziałam na przystanku wyrwałam kartkę z notesu i zaczęłam bazgrać siusioki na kartce. Nagle przyjechał mój autobus ... Gdy przyjechałam do szkoły, lekcje strasznie mi się nudziły... NO DOBRA! Tak na serio to za cholerę nic nie rozumiałam. Więc wyjęłam kartkę na której rysowałam na przystanku i zaczęłam dokańczać rysunek. Gdy skończyłam spojrzałam na moje OŁ MAJ GASZ DZIEŁO. Na rysunku widniała dziewczyna o skórze białej jak skóra (zgadnijcie kogo...) TAK! MAJKELA DŻEKSONA! ubrana była w czorną sukienkę, miała czorne włosy, czarne oczy i usta. Obok niej stała gaśnica w którą prawdopodobnie miała uderzyć głową. Cały obrazek był podpisany hiperrealistyczną krffią! A mianowicie było tam napisane: Dżejn Arkensaw. Dałam jej takie zajebiste nazwisko, że jakby miała się gdzieś podpisać, to każdy by spierdalał bo by myślał, że to jakiś terrorysta z karabinem maszynowym... Lekcje minęły szybko, a zwłaszcza WDŻ (If you know what I mean)... Wracam do domu, czerwcowe słońce napierdala mi po oczach jak pojebane. Słyszę śmiech dzieci bawiących się na placu zabaw. Gdy nagle słyszę coś co burzy mój spokój... tak... KTOŚ PUŚCIŁ BĄKA. A tak na serio to po prostu jakiś koleś bił i obnażał małe dzieci, meh... Zobaczyłam, że jakiś chłopak w moim wieku bije małą dziwk... dziewczynkę... tak, dziewczynkę... Reszta dzieckuf chowa się gdzie popadnie. Okazało się, że to był Konrad! MÓJ BYŁY! TAK, BYŁY W PODSTAWÓWCE, MASZ PROBLEM CHUDA BAGIETO?! - Zostaw ją! - Zawołałam bo taki ze mnie heros - Bo co? Malutka Vicky pójdzie poskarżyć się mamusi?! - Powiedział z nutą bezczelności w głosie. Jego słowa wyprowadziły mnie z równowagi (ta, normalnie orła wywinęłam) Uderzyłam go z prawego sierpowego moim szóstym matrixowym zmysłem. Zabolało go aż tak, że jego fjut zgiął się w pół. Wyprowadziłam dziewczynkę poza plac (budowy) i kazałam innym zrobić to samo. - D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-Dziękuję - powiedziała dziewczynka drżąc - Czego ten pedał od ciebie chciał? - Zapytałam nie chcąc przeklinać przy dziecku - H-H-H-H-H Hajsu z jutuba... mówiłam mu, że nic nie mam ale on nie chciał mi wierzyć - powiedziała - Jeżeli jeszcze raz zrobi coś takiego, zgłoś się do mnie.. JA MU DAM ZACZEPIAĆ MAŁE BACHORY - Mam na imię Siusiak, a ty? - Zapytała z derpowatym uśmieszkiem - Ja nazywam się WIKIpedia! Gdzie mieszkasz? Odprowadzę cię - powiedziałam z lennym na twarzy Siusiak podała mi dokładny adres (PODAM GO ZA 24 SUBSKRAJBERY) a ja zgodnie z obietnicą ją odprowadziłam. Zadzwoniłam do drzwi i schowałam się za krzakami które tak nagle wyrosły z dupy. Gdy jej matka ją zobaczyła wpuściła ją do środka a ja ruszyłam na chatę. Wiatr wiał mi po moich kłakach które niestety nie były w kolorze włosów oł maj gasz dżeffa więc planowałam samobójstwo... Weszłam do domu i tak nagle na mojego szajsunga przyszła wiadomość od starej: "Wyjechałam w delegację, Martha jest u babci, PAPAPAPAPAPAPAP" - HEH, super... cały dom dla mnie... - Powiedziałam po czym poszłam na górę, otworzyłam okno i puściłam behemota na full. Grażyna spod czwórki się na mnie wydarła, ale miałam to w dupie. Skoro ona słucha radia Maryja na full to czemu ja nie mam słuchać tej jakże inspirującej muzyki. Po chwili włączyłam mojego laptopa. Na skajpie siedziała moja koleżanka Sjuzan, (która wcale nie była pielęgniarką i wcale nie była zakochana w homoniewiadomo lajkoniku) Sjuzan miała 13 lat, lecz mimo tego rozmawialiśmy jak równy z równym! Ja to miałam wtedy szacun na dzielni, cnie? Po kilku godzinach sjuzan powiedziała, że musi już kończyć, więc rozłączyłam się mając to w dupie. ... Są wakacje, wracam z zakończenia roku powolnym krokiem. Po drodze postanowiłam zajść (w ciążę) na łąkę która była za moim domem. Leżałam tak robiąc wianek z kwiatów i rozkoszując się ostatnimi chwilami wolności, gdyż nie zdałam do następnej klasy i pewnie dostanę dożywotni szlaban na granie w Pokemon Go (NIEEEEEEEEEEEEE). Gdy nagle widzę Konrada, która stoi na wprost mnie. Szybko podrywam się z miejsca. - Mamy rachunki do uregulowania! - Krzyknął Konrad. Jego głos był tak bezczelny, że aż obrzydliwy. Normalnie porzygałam się. - Ja już z tobą skończyłam! - Powiedziałam, ale uciszyła mnie pięść Konrada trafiająca w moją twarz. Osunęłam się nieprzytomna na ziemię. FATALITY. Obudziłam się w domu Konrada, który oczywiście miał moce teleportacji. Bywałam tu często, gdy byłam jego maniurą. Gdy nagle zobaczyłam Konrada. Niósł jakieś przedmioty. Zobaczyłam, że to pędzel i farby których nie da się zmyć, nawet ze skóry! Bo oczywiście mam moce rozpoznawania substancji które są zamknięte w pudełku. Byłam w samej bieliźnie... a może i bez?... Konrad zaczął malować moje ciało na biały kolor, usta i włosy na czarny, bo przecież był artystą. Zza pleców wyciągnął dwie strzykawki i powiedział: - No, teraz mogę się zająć twoimi oczami! Chciałam zamknąć oczy ale on był szybszy, zaczęłam się drzeć niczym behemot. Konrad znów uderzył mnie pięścią, a ja zemdlałam. Obudziłam się we własnym domu (tak, te moce teleportacji nadal były aktywne). A dokładniej na swoim łóżku, gdy nagle do pokoju weszła Martha. Gdy mnie zobaczyła powiedziała: -Jesteś koszmarem, siusiakiem Po czym pognała do własnego pokoju. Poszłam za nią. Weszłam do jej pokoju i ostrożnie zamknęłam drzwi. - PRZED WŁASNYM SIUSIAKIEM NIGDY NIE UCIEKNIESZ ZJADUABYM HLEP Kategoria:Długi tytuł Kategoria:TA HISTORIA JEST PRAWDZIWA, PRZYSIĘGAM Kategoria:Dręczenie Kategoria:Parodia Kategoria:SZOK Kategoria:Opowiadania